What Happened after Camp Greenlake?
by smilePiNAYstyle
Summary: This is a rewrite of 'All Alone' and 'That Girl'. What happens after the boys leave camp and have to deal with high school? Read to find out..
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the D-Tent members, they are all property of Louis Sachar.

* * *

Months had passed since the boys left Camp Greenlake. The boys had no idea where the other one was going to be living so they spent as much time together as possible before school started again. All they knew was that they were thousands and thousands of miles away from each other, with the exception of Stanley and Zero, or so they thought…

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

As Rex walked through the familiar hallways of Jefferson High, he tried to make a good impression. He wanted people to know that he had changed; he wanted to erase people's thoughts of him as a 'bad boy.' Rex made his way to the locker number written on the piece of paper given to him last month and making sure he was at the right one. He opened his locker and put in his gym clothes, then shut it closed.

"Welcome to your first days of the junior's calculus class." Mrs. Schaffer announced loud enough for the whole class to hear. She heard groans around the room and managed to smile. "Don't worry; I don't want to be here either."

Jose also known as Magnet rolled his eyes. 'If she doesn't want to be here then there is no point of her coming…' Everyone turned their attention to a late comer entering the class room. Jose tried to look more closely at the kid's face, but he turned around and explained his lateness to Mrs. Schaffer.

"I forgot my glasses at home and I couldn't see the class numbers on my paper…"

'This kid looks so familiar…' Jose mused.

"You're excused. But only because it's the first day of school, Rex, don't make this a habit."

"No problem, Ms." He moved to the empty desk in front of Jose.

Jose coughed, "Loser." The class laughed and Jose waited for this 'Rex' kid to turn around.

"Jose!"

"Sorry Ms."

After class Jose was gathering up his books to get to his next class but was pulled back by someone. "What the fuck?"

"You got jokes huh," Rex asked, pushing Jose against the lockers.

"Man you need to relax. I don't want any trouble, you have no idea," Jose said.

"Actually I do," Rex glared. He balled his fist and was about to hit but was interrupted.

"X-Ray!"

Rex started to loosen his grip. "What'd you say?"

"X, its m-me! Magnet!"

Rex's eyes widened and let him loose. He started to remember the accent now. "You go here!"

"Obviously, man…"

"Always acting like a smart ass," Rex implied. They slapped their hands together.

"There are books in here," Hector said to himself as he wandered around the building. He was a freshman in high school now and he was acting like he's never set foot in a school in his life, but it was true. "School has _everything_."

The bell rang and he started to get moving so he wouldn't get in trouble. He was moving so fast that everything around him was just a blur and he bumped into a girl and dropped her books onto the floor. He was going to turn and help her but wanted to get to class, leaving the girl to pick up the books that he dropped by herself.

Hector entered the classroom seconds before the late bell rang. He looked at the chalkboard while moving to his seat – LIVING ENVIRONMENT. He heard an 'oof' and realized that he caused someone to drop their books, once more. He turned around and it was the same girl he bumped into before, "I am so sorry!" Bending down, he gathered the books for her. That's when he looked up and saw her more clearly. She had tan skin and black hair, which she scrunched. Her dark brown eyes were almond shaped and she was skinny.

"_Thanks _for helping me before," the girl replied sarcastically. "I appreciate it."

"Sorry," he apologized honestly. "I was just excited to get to class." She looked up at him and they were face to face, "Yes…?"

"You're different… to say the least" She stood up and took a seat next to him, "You know, I've never met someone, _anyone_, who was so excited to get to class that they didn't even stop by to help someone."

"Thanks," he said but it was more of a question that a statement

She flashed him a smile, noting his uncertainty in his statement, "Trust me, it's a good thing, well to me. My name's Theresa Bondac, nice to meet you." She introduced herself and extended her hand out to him.

He did the same and shook her hand, "Hector Zeroni, same here."

The teacher entered the room, "Sorry I'm late guys. Well anyway my name is Mrs. Levine…"

And so his day began.

"How was it for you," Hector asked Stanley, "Coming back to this place and all?" They picked up their lunch trays and were looking for a place to sit down that wasn't vacated.

"It's all good now," Stanley answered. "I'm not the one getting picked on anymore." They couldn't find a seat so they took two seats in a table occupied by an African American boy and a Spanish boy. Their backs were turned, so they didn't talk.

"Anyway," Stanley continued, "Wasn't it weird when a teacher asked you where you spent your summer? It's not like I was going to say that I spent it at a detention camp digging holes, but still…"

Rex and Jose turned around as soon as they heard the familiar voice.

"Caveman," Rex asked.

"Zero," Jose exclaimed. "Wow guys, first I saw Armpit and Squid and Rex saw Twitch and Ziggy, what is this, a reunion?"

"What's up, guys," Hector asked. Stanley was still trying to take it all in that all of D-Tent went to the same school.

"Chillen."

"Where's Pit," Stanley asked.

"Mackin' it with the girls," Rex smiled. He nodded towards the snack machine where Theodore was talking to three girls. It was obvious that the girls were hanging to every word he was saying. "It's amazing."

"What, cause he got the girls?"

"No, cause he's skipping lunch to talk to them." Rex teased. They all smirked, shaking their heads. Rex sighed, "Jefferson, man. I can not believe I'm back here."

"Same here," Stanley and Jose replied. The three turned to look at Hector and hear his response.

"What? I never went to school. Remember? Where's the rest of the tent?"

"Different lunch periods," Jose replied. "But we all gotta have at least _one _class with each other, right?" Hector nodded, taking in a bite of his food before spitting it out. "See, that's why you should bring your own food." Jose continued to smile as he watched his friend drink his soda, trying to wash down the taste. After the period was over, they parted their ways to finish the other half of the day. More than that, they tried to find the other members of the tent in their school. It was a great way to start off their school year, with each other.

* * *

**Author's Note:** First chapter, for all of you who were wondering what happened to 'All Alone' and 'That Girl', I'm rewriting them into a new story. Some differences, but basically the same plot. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Second chapter, does anyone know the name of Zero's mom?

* * *

Theresa Bondac left school that day with her best friends on each side – Adrianne and Samantha. Every year since they were six, the three girls always ended the first day of school with a movie at one of their houses.

This year was decided that it was going to be in Samantha's house. Adrianne's parents were at work and Theresa tried to stay as far away from her house as possible.

"Tee," Samantha gasped, grabbing her friends arm, "What happened to you!"

"Some kid bumped into me in the hallway," Theresa shrugged, she was used to getting bruised and hurt. "It's ok, the kid was cool. We talked a lot in class today and ended up being lab partners."

"What's her name," Adrianne asked, getting in on the conversation as they entered her house.

"_His _name is Hector." Samantha and Adrianne looked at each other quietly. "What? You know him?"

"Everyone knows him _and _his friends," Adrianne said. "They spent quite some time in juvie last year. I'm just saying, just be careful…"

"Are you serious," Theresa asked, "He looks so-so innocent though! Wow, I guess I need a new lab partner."

"Well let him down gently, he might not have been taught that he's not allowed to hit a girl," Sam mused.

"It's OK, Tee," Adrianne smiled, "On another note… we have a dance audition at the end of this month. That means practice, practice, practice."

"She sounds so gay, gay, gay," Samantha joked to Theresa. They both laughed as Adrianne glared at them.

Stanley and Zero brought the boys over to their neighborhood to exchange stories of their first days back.

"Stan, I'll be over you house in a second," Zero told him, "I just gotta put my stuff in my room." Stanley nodded in understanding as Zero ran to his house.

"Hey baby," Zero's mom smiled as she hugged him, "How was your day?"

"It was so cool mom," Zero beamed as he said 'mom'. He could say it over and over again. "Mom, did you know they have libraries in the school!" He moved over to their couch and put his schoolbag down.

"Do they," she asked dumbfounded. "Who would've thought?"

"Funny mom," he nodded, "Hilarious. I'm going to Stanley's house, bye! I love you!" And with that, he ran out of the house and over next door.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Short, I know. Next one will be longer and I'll try to update sooner. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Well class, it's Wednesday and that means that instead of going to your lunch periods, we're going to have our first lab class. So during fourth period today I want you all to meet on the third floor in room 357," Mrs. Levine announced at the beginning of class. She opened her binder to check up on the lesson plan before writing notes on the board.

"Hey Theresa," Zero whispered, "You're still my partner?"

Theresa slowly turned her head to look at him. She couldn't say no, she'd already promised to be his partner. But she did take into consideration what her friends said. _It's only once a week…_ "Yeah, I made a promise to you, remember?"

Zero smiled, "Right."

"OK, so far did anyone **not** sign their Delaney card?" It was Global class and X-Ray looked extremely bored. Here he was a junior, one of the oldest kids in the class, and sharing a class with sophomores and freshman. It wasn't until now that he decided to take Global 2 seriously before he repeats it.

The teacher, Mr. Cameron, went on, "Today you guys are gonna be getting your textbooks. I advise you to take good care of them before you end up paying fifteen dollars. These books are going to be used to study from and to do your homework. I want you all to do well in this class before you end up like the kids who didn't take this class seriously from the beginning." He nodded towards X-Ray who could only roll his eyes.

"Man, why you gotta put me on the spot like that," X-Ray asked. Not like he was mad or anything. He just got tired of hearing the same things from everybody. "I know what I did wrong, damn."

"Rex, no one's putting you on the spot," Mr. Cameron said, taken back by X-Ray's outburst.

"Yeah, no one but you," X-Ray retorted. _Now this idiot is trying to tell me that I'm wrong. Wow…_ Mr. Cameron sat at his desk and took out a piece of paper which Rex knew was going to be either for detention or a trip to the dean. Might as well keep going, he thought."And look at you, wanting us to get a good education and good jobs while you have a bad job yourself." A couple of kids started to snicker.

"Rex that's enough," Mr. Cameron replied, he walked over to X-Ray's desk and handed him a late pass. "Adrianne, can you please escort him to the dean's office?"

X-Ray rolled his eyes, grabbed his things, and headed towards the door not even waiting for the girl to get up out of her seat.

Theresa and Zero entered the lab room right after each other and took their seats next to each other. She turned her head, trying to avoid contact with him like she told her friends she would. But there were some times when she just had to look at him. Whenever he noticed, he'd smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

_If only he wasn't so cute! _They took their lunches out and set it on the table.

"What do you have today," He asked, taking the contents out of his brown bag.

She felt like a kindergartener but she answered anyway. Looking into her bag, she frowned as she saw a salami sandwich with too many slices of salami, a bag of potato chips, and a can of soda. "My mom packed it."

"Same here," he replied taking out the same contents minus the salami sandwich, he had peanut butter and jelly. "You know, I don't even _like _peanut butter and jelly."

She raised her eyebrows and looked at him like he had just said the dumbest thing in the world. "I freaking love PB and J! Here…" She took his sandwich and exchanged it with his.. "I hope you like salami."

He smiled, looking down at his new sandwich, "I like it much better than peanut butter and jelly." They began to eat their lunches until the class had come to order and they had to count their heart rate for the lab.

As soon as they finished, they had a good ten minutes left of the period. The two just sat quietly, while everyone else was either talking to old friends from elementary school, talking to the teacher and trying to get on her good side, or were either taking a nap from lack of sleep the night before.

"So…" He mumbled.

What Theresa was really wondering about was how someone as nice as Hector could end up in a juvenile delinquent camp. Maybe they were just rumors, maybe they weren't true. But there was only one way to find out. "So, uh, h-how'd you spend your summer?" _OK, maybe that was a BIT too obvious…_

"Oh…" He nodded. It wasn't the first time that someone had started a conversation like that and he knew exactly what she was thinking. _Why else was she ignoring me earlier! _ "So you heard about me and my friends being in juvie, huh?"

She sadly nodded. "Sorry, it's just you didn't seem like the kind of person to be sent to a place… like… that. Hey, I'm sorry, I just… Sometimes my mouth goes off before I get a chance to think. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. It's just that it's been in my head for a couple of days and at first I didn't think it was true so I asked. Please don't hate me if you don't want to talk to me it's ok, that was a pretty weird question to ask anyway…"

The end of his lip started to curl as he was thinking how cute it was that she rambled when she was nervous. He then started to shake his head, "Nah, its ok, don't worry about it."

Theresa let out a sigh of relief, "So, why were you sent to juvie?"

Looking down, "I stole a pair of shoes," He replied simply. Not that he could say anything more or add to it. He was telling her the truth. After a couple of moments, he looked up at her face to see her nodding. He was surprised, if anything, to notice that she was actually giving him a chance. She wasn't like other girls, she didn't push him away, and was someone he could talk to.

"I stole a doll once," she replied just as simple as he did. "My mom made me return it though when she saw me playing with it…"

He smiled again, _she is definitely not like any other girl I've met before. _"Gangster Theresa, call the cops!"

She playfully swatted him on the arm, "Shut up!"

**_BRIINNNGG! End of 4th period. _**

"So I'll see you around Theresa," he said, gathering his belongings and putting them away in his backpack. "Later."

"Bye," she smiled and walked to her next period class.

"Bad girl, Tee," Sam smirked at her best friend who was eating lunch with her and Adrianne who was also the girl who didn't have this lunch period. "Cutting class?"

Theresa rolled her eyes, "I didn't get to finish my lunch during lab and I couldn't eat it during this period's class. So, I'm here now, eating."

"Ooh," Adrianne cooed, "What were you too busy doing? Did you _already _find a boyfriend?"

She shook her head. "No, but you know that Hector kid you guys were talking about?" She watched as Sam and Adrianne nodded. "He's not bad, he's not bad at all. Actually, we spent most of last period talking. He's cool."

"I think you like him," Sam sang and smiled as Theresa went red. "You like him!"

"I do NOT," Theresa retorted. "Anyway, are you two going to that basketball game tomorrow night?"

"Probably," Sam replied, taking a bite out of her sandwich. She started chewing and after swallowing she continued to tease her friend some more, "Why, is Hector playing?"

Adrianne smiled, "Yeah, do you want to cheer him up in the front row?"

Theresa rolled her eyes, "No… I just. I just… don't want to stay home on a Friday night."

"Sure," Sam and Adrianne smirked.

**Author's Note: **OK I know I haven't updated this story in a _while. _But, my computer was broken this whole summer, meaning no internet access, and we had just decided to fix it on the 7th. But during that time I wrote a lot of chapters. So, if I get 5 reviews, I'll post another chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"Hey so are you going to sleep over," Adrianne asked Theresa while they were walking home from school the next day. 

"Probably," Theresa sadly mumbled. She hated the thought of going home to a place where she didn't feel safe. She hated walking into the living room to see her dad passed out on the couch and her mom bruised on the floor. Adrianne's mom took her in while Theresa's mom promised to call when things would get out of control and her dad would get out of control. What really scared her was the fact that one day he'd go too far and her mom wouldn't be able to call her…

Adrianne noticed that her friend wasn't paying to her conversation about the new shirt she had been saving up for. She knew exactly what she was thinking about. "You're mom's going to be fine. I don't get it though, why don't you just call the police?"

"My mom thinks that he's still good at heart," Theresa replied. "I used to think the same way, until the time he pushed me down the staircase."

It was when Theresa would talk like this that Adrianne had no idea what to say. What could she possibly do to make her friend feel better?

"It's going to get better," Adrianne said reassuringly, although she wasn't convinced herself. "You know what would make you feel better, Tee? That basketball game you were talking about yesterday."

Theresa soon found herself smiling and then shook her head. "What about Sam?"

"She'll meet us there," Adrianne replied. "Yeah, we could drop our stuff off at my house, call her, and then we'll meet each other there."

* * *

"You look fine, dorks," Sam smiled. She saw her two friends straightening their shirts before entering the gymnasium. "You two and your juvenile delinquents." 

Adrianne was about to protest liking X-Ray but ever since she got to talking with him during their trip to the dean's office, she saw him in a different way.

They spotted the Stanley, Zero, Twitch, and X-Ray by the entrance.

"Adrianne," X-Ray called. She smiled and walked over to him, Sam and Theresa trailing behind her. "These are my friends: Stanley, Twitch, and Zero. The rest of my friends are inside, trying to see who could get the most phone numbers by Christmas."

Adrianne smiled and the two of them started their own conversation. Stanley and Twitch smiled as they saw Zero eyeing Theresa. They decided to let them two talk.

"Hey, you're in my English class," Twitch mentioned to Sam.

She stared at him up and down, "Uh huh…"

Stanley was about to burst out laughing, he could tell she was the type to give people attitudes. "Let's go inside." He, Sam, and Twitch entered the gym.

Just as Theresa was about to follow she heard Zero say, "My lab buddy!"

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hector," another girl's voice sounded off. They both turned to see who it was.

"Hey Gianna," Zero smiled. "You here to watch the game?"

"Yeah," Gianna smiled, "And to watch someone else. Want to sit next to me and my friends?"

"Uh, actually I'm here with my friends so…" His voice trailed off. "Yeah."

Gianna's smile vanished from her face as she got his hint. "I'll see you around OK? And _you_," she said, turning to face Theresa, "I'll see you at dance practice."

They watched as she left before Theresa brought up the conversation again, "Wow… smooth."

"Yeah, I don't really have good social skills," Zero replied quietly. "So, you going in or are we just going to stand here?"

Theresa turned to find that Adrianne and X-Ray had already entered to watch the game. "Oh, sorry."

"No, no, no, it's my fault," Zero said. He extended his arms, after you.

She smiled and started to go in, but then her cellphone rang. She looked down at the screen to check who was calling. Her eyes grew wider as it read 'MOM' on the screen.

* * *

**Author's Note**: OK, that's all for now I know, not the best. I'm kind of running out of ideas. So, yeah I'm open to your opinions. You know the deal, 5 reviews and new chapter. 


End file.
